Active displays of various kinds are well known in the art and include, for example, liquid crystal-based displays and various kinds of light emitting diode-based displays. Such displays are provided in a range of sizes, from relatively small to relatively large. Further, such displays are available to support presentation using any of a range of monochromatic colors and/or full color depictions. A wide range and ever-increasing number of mechanisms make use of one or more such displays, including two-way wireless communications devices (such as cellular telephones) and multimedia presentation devices of various kinds.
Generally speaking, such displays serve a useful purpose when powered into an active mode of operation. When quiescent, however, such displays typically simply present a blank uniform surface. Aside from some small amount of potential incidental reflection, prior art displays are substantially featureless and serve no supplemental purpose when powered down. This featureless expanse can potentially comprise a significant portion of the exterior surface area of the corresponding device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are typically not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.